1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-eavesdropping equipment and communication equipment, specifically it relates to an anti-eavesdropping device.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art communication devices, such as telephone, radio, television and similar apparatuses have not solved the problems of industrial, political and military eavesdropping. Prior art anti-eavesdropping devices have been capable only of detecting the presence and location of some types of eavesdropping equipment.